


Invincible, yet fragile

by Violet_Quaileggs



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Heroes AU, M/M, Multi, just general Superpowers AU, or X-Men AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Quaileggs/pseuds/Violet_Quaileggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey discovered his hidden power on an unfortunate night and also a new society revolved around humans with special ability. There he met a redhead with power as well who seemed completely opposite to him but made him whole also</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the name because I just realized it was similar with another writer's work that has nothing to do with mine

The first time Mickey's power blew up was on one night when Terry was beating on his kid sister

The old piece of dog shit came stumbling home drunk one night, like all nights. Mandy was watching one of her shitty reality shows on the couch when that happened. She didn't even need to glance back to know that the fucker was home for the cheap booze and cigarette smell was overwhelming. She just sighed to herself for it would probably end in one of the two ways, one was she hauling his drunken ass to his broken bed and cleaning up after him, two is she get some yelling, drunken rambling, a few hit before the first one happened. That night looked like it was going to be the latter one when the old man started cursing, ranting, yelling at her. She kept her head down for it was no use getting away or fighting back because who in their right mind would do that when they have a drunken psychotic asshole yelling at their face. That was until she heard the name she thought was long gone, atleast from the lips of her shitpile of a dad

"Valerie, are you fucking hearing me, you bitch? I saw Joe today. He looked pretty fucking sheepish. You fucked him, didn't you? Didn't you, you little whore?!" - Terry growled at Mandy as he smashed the beer bottle in his hand and pointed the broken end at her. She jumped from the couch and back away from him immediately while grinding her jaws together to stop herself from crying out loud.

"Answer me, Valerie!!" - Terry dropped the bottle and threw himself at the raven haired girl. He pinned her to the wall as his hands wound up around her neck, choking her slightly. 

"I will have to make you answer me, won't I Val? I will have to make you scream my name right Valerie? Right?! Valerie?" Each growl and grunt he barked out, the further his hand slipped under Mandy's jeans. His other hand was still pinning her by the neck to the wall while this one was working her button open. Mandy was crying uncontrollablly at this point as she was being fucking raped by the man she called her dad for he had mistaken her for her mother. 

When she thought that was it, she would die under his hand, the sound of the front door clicking open made her grinned through her tears as she gazed out for help. It was Mickey who stood there as he stared dumbfoundedly at them, fear, anger and worry written on his face as his lips tremured

"I'm gonna fuck you raw until you finally learned to obey like the bitch that you are" Those were the words that snapped him out of his shock and got the blood inside Mickey boiling as well as the energy he never knew he had possessed. Mickey pratically flew across the living room and threw himself at the old perv. He teared the man from his little sis violently before smashing him down the ground. He climbed on top of Terry, straddling him and started pounding his face in relentlessly with his fists... his burning fists. He had threw half a dozen punched into the man's face before he realized that his hands were on fire! Real fucking fire! Mickey fell off his dad and backed away in shock as he gawked at his hands. It was on fire but he didn't feel pain. As if... it was a part of him. Mickey glanced over to the man as he saw his face was jacked up incredibly bad, blood was dripping from his broken lips and cheekbones while his whole face was burnt up with pus glowing red and oozing liquids out. Mickey started hyperventilating as he stared open-mouthedly at his burning fists, his dad's unconcious body and finally landed on Mandy. She was also freaking out but she finally got enough strength to sat down by him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Her eyes still couldn't tear itselves from his brother's flaming hands but she managed to say

"It's OK. Everything is gonna be OK" - She whispered to him softly, finally calming him down. The burning flame on his fist slowly extinguished, leaving his hands completely unburnt, just a few scratches on his knuckles from the contact to their dad's face. 

"Everything is gonna be OK. Everthing is gonna be OK" - Mandy continued soothing him, and herself as well in the process. Mickey finally got his breathing into normal pace as he looked into his sister's eyes. Mandy kept saying the sentence over and over again but they both knew this was nowhere near OK.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some opinion. Should I continue this thing or not?


	2. Explanation

The house was quiet, too quiet. The occasional sound from outdoor was shut out by the thoughts of two beings in the Milkoviches resident. The black haired siblings had sat there in the living room near their father's unconcious body for god knows how long. Shock, confusion and curiosity was building up inside them as the event just occured kept replaying itself in their heads and they still had no clue how the fuck did that happen. Mickey tried pinching himself and his sister as well a couple of times to make sure he was in fact awake. He checked his knuckles, his just a few minutes ago flaming hands. He checked Terry's burnt up face and neck and eventually after the 8th time checking, he was sure it was real. He was in fact on fucking fire and he burned the fucker and knocked him out. Mickey let out a shaky sigh, a long exhale he didn't know he was holding in as his hand stroked itself across his pale face. 

"I would totally fuck her if she would let--- Woah, did you douchebags do that?" - A voice from the door snapped the siblings out of their chaotic thoughts and got them to tilt their head up and find 2 sets of blue eyes staring back. Mickey opened his mouth to say something but his throat closed in and he felt really fucking dried up. He decided to strolled into the kitchen for a beer, completely ignoring his brother's question. Iggy crouched down by the old man's body to check his pulse, he accidentally popped one of the burn pus in the process

"Jesus, what the fuck did you two do? How come he's crispy fried  like this? You got a fuckin' flamethrower hidden somewhere away from us?" - He chuckled to himself and got Colin laughing as well. They really didn't give a flying shit about the man's well being, they just wanna know how their two youngest siblings managed doing that. The blonde stared at his sister while she was still digging a hole in the ground with her eyes and got no respond. He was about to let it go with a shrug when Mickey came stumbling back into their living room and mumbled with his raspy broken voice "I did that"

Mandy snapped her head back up immediately and met his eyes.

"Yeah, no shit. But how?" - Iggy pushed

"I..... I did that. I don't fucking know how. I..." Mickey's head was all over the place. He didn't even know what just happened let alone explaining it to another person 

"You probably won't fucking belive me but... My hands... were fucking on fire. Real fire, I mean with real flames and... It was burning. I was burning but I'm not.. burnt... I...." - Mickey said nervously before shaking his head and running his tattooed hand over his black hair

"Nah... forget it. Just ignore what I said... fuck..." - He sighed lowly and gazed his eyes across the room and locked them to his sister's. He didn't know was that a look of approval or disapproval or just simply unease. Iggy also locked his to Colin's as they communicated telepathically. Iggy mouthing "I think it's true" to Colin and got a disbelief head shake as a reply. He dismissed the gesture and turned back to the two brunettes

"Are you... saying what we think you're saying?" - Iggy asked in uncertainty but once he saw Mickey darted his eyes around nervously and then pinned it to the ground, he knew he was hiding something. Mickey once stole Terry's liquor when he was about 7 years old and made that look when Iggy asked (for the sake of the little boy of course). Iggy kept that image into storage for later use and even when they all grew up, they still one way or another the same rough around the edges kids. Iggy called it the "I'm hiding something and/or I fucked up" look. 

"Mick... did it feel real? It was real, wasn't it?" - Iggy smiled comfortingly while Mickey expressive eyebrows were shot to his hairline. He studies Iggy's feature for a good while before he was finally convinced that his brother understood what was going on. 

"Calm down, little bro. We know what happened. I mean, not exactly what happened here but....yeah.... Wow, I thought we're the only ones that have it since you was so alike to mom that we thought you didn't took anything from him" - He gestured to the still unconsious body on the floor as he ran his fingers through his hair before looking back at Mickey

"Wait... took what from him?" - Mandy finally spoked up from her spot on the floor as she sighed shakily

"His genetic traits. Mutant kids usually got their powers from the father, even if the father is a normal human being" - Iggy explained. 

"Wait.. mutants? As in... fucking X-Men or some shit?" - Mickey exclaimed in utter disbelief but then realized it was in fact real because he himself was the subject

"Kinda. We don't save the world or shits like that. We just... live by, like normal people with debts and bills, just with some extra special abilities" - Colin added with a shrug. The two brothers looked very nonchalant about the whole thing, like it was no biggie. But it was fucking huge to the younger sibling since they were in the unknown about everything

"Do _you_  guys have... powers?" - Mandy asked them when curiosity took over her head. Mickey was pretty eager to know as well as he stopped staring at his hands, stopped waiting for it to burst into flame again and concentrated his attention on his brothers

"Wanna see it?" - The blonde asked and got a confident nod from the girl. "Alright" 

Iggy cracked his knuckles while rolling his neck and shoulder, making a few pops before smiling mischieviously again. He channeled some sort of power in him and then... he vanished. Literally vanished. His body cleared up and left a see-through void where he was. 

"Holy fuck" - Mickey and Mandy simultaneously muttered in their gasping breath. Their brother just disappeared right before their eyes and it was confusingly awesome.

"Pretty cool huh?" - He reappeared almost instantly with no difficulty, still standing right where he was when he "Hollow Man"-ed himself away. 

"Invisbility is a handy tool when drug runs go south" - He added with a chuckle. The black haired siblings still looked dumbfoundedly at him as Mickey ran his hand over his hair for the 20th time that evening.

" _I can't believe this is happening. Hooooooly fuuuuck_ " - He thought to himself in awe of the new revelation. 

"Better believe it, kid. 'Cause ya going to be experience it a lot. I mean, _a lot_ in the next few weeks. The first few months is gonna be tough" - Colin said from where he was sitting on the couch's armrest

"Wait what, how did you--? You can read my fucking mind?" - Mickey exclaimed with brows to the roof as he got a chuckle from his brother. 

"Yep. I can control the power... thingy now. I can read when I want to. My first month though, now _that_ was traumatizing, I can hear _everything_. Disturbing shits everywhere. Especially your head, Mands. Jesus" - Colin said, making the girl blush redder than a tomato. 

The room then fell into silence once again for everybody was really overwhelmed by everthing. Mickey thought back to what happened before his magic shits exploded and turned to the girl. He put his hand on her shoulder and dug his blue eyes into hers

"You ok?" - He said barely audibly but she heard it. The first second she didn't know what he was talking about but then she saw the genuine worry written on his face, she nodded her head as tears threaten to fall. She wrapped her arms around her brother and buried her face in his neck to muffle up the hiccup. Mickey held her protectively and let her cry on his shoulder.

Iggy watched the scene from afar with no clue what was going on but then Colin told him for he just read their memory. The blonde's eyes widened as his head wipped back to their dad's body on the floor as rage consumed him. He spat on the man's burnt face in pure disgust and walked back to his siblings

"I'm getting you all the fuck out of here" - He spoke sternly and confidently making them all flinched for Iggy was always the idiotic, fun, nonchalant brother but when he used his Big Brother voice, they knew it was serious shit. The younger ones nodded, acknowledge each other's understanding. 

"He's not gonna hurt you anymore" - He said to Mandy and got an unexpected hug as a respond. It was silence again, but this time it was comforting, for they were now embarking on a new chapter of their life, hopefully better, but at least they got each other


	3. Exoticness

The Millkovich siblings packed up their shits very quickly, mostly because they had never have much stuffs to begin with and they left behind most of it for those things always somehow tied to some bad memory. The siblings knew they would be gone, as in for good, so they didn't want any of the shitty past to tag along to their new life. Terry was still unconcious when they left but he could just be sleeping from the alcohol. His hangover was gonna be a bitch with the burn patches on the fat fuck's face but who gives a shit, asshole deserved it. Two blondes and two brunettes, each with their own small bags of clothing and money, hopped on their dad's stolen, busted up car and drove the fuck off.

Iggy was the man behind the wheel because he seemed to knew where the fuck they were going. The drive was filled with silence once again, something the Milkoviches had never been able to experience in their household for the place was always chaotic, if there no talking, there would be yelling and cursing, so they appreciated the silence upon them at the moment, just for a small moment before new shits started to hit again, good or bad, they were still shits. 

"Where're we goin'?" - Mickey asked, ruining the silence but the curiosity had got the best of him

"You know how sometimes I would be gone for days on my 'errands'?" - Iggy replied with a question back and got his younger siblings to nod

"Yeah well... there weren't any errands. I was staying at Jessie's. Used to do that when things back home got too heated" - He mumbled shamefully for he felt guilty

"The fuck? So when shits hit the fan you just leave us behind and fuck off to some bitch named Jessie?" - Mandy exclaimed angrily because she remembered that night when a drug run gone bad and Terry got home furious with Iggy no where to be seen (he was on the run with the man). Mickey, Colin and Jamie was out of town on another run so Mandy was left alone. She got a broken lip and a dislocated shoulder that night. She blamed Iggy for not being there to protect her and now knowing that while she was getting a beating, her brother was shacking with some bitch made her even more ouragous

"She's a nice girl. You'd like her. And I'm sorry for fucking off like that but.... fuck, invisbility is my power and it also probably who I am too. I'm a fucking coward" - He muttered lowly, as if he was admitting his biggest fear, it probably was. Mandy's anger was still being upheld but the love and worry she had for her brother was speaking louder when she squeezed his shoulder slightly, not enough to distract him from driving but enough the convey her feeling 

"You're not a coward. Any of us would probably have done the same anyway" - She comforted him before leaning back into her seat again

"And who the fuck is Jessie? Is she hot?" - Colin asked, sucessfully lifting the mood when everybody chuckled and Mickey let out a snort.

"She's my fucking girlfriend, assface. She's a mutant too. This is the reason why I've chosen to take you to her. She goes to a school. A mutant school. You'll learn to control you power there, Mick" The mention of his name got Mickey to look up from his hands in his laps. His brows shot up as he weighed the decisions before realizing there was no other option to fucking choose from. He let out a sigh as his hair was combed back by his fingers again for the nth time that day. 

They continued their drive, they crossed a few bridges and drove for over an hour to Michigan under the faded moonlight from all the brightness of the city. Mickey randomely wondered if this power he had got anything to do with why he had never got burnt in his life, not even sunburn. Suddenly he felt excited to get there, to learn more about things, to be able to control whatever this was. That was when his hands burst into flames again but it was a gentle fire, just slightly smoldering. Iggy hit the brake instantly as the three siblings checked on Mickey and was prepared to calm him down. He however didn't mind, he was staring at the small spark in his hands, it looked really beautiful with shiny blue treak within the yellow light. It was hopeful, he was hopeful. 

"Huh... look like your power works with how you're feeling, bro" - Colin said. Appearently he was reading the kid's thought. Mickey's cheek flushed in the realization that his brother was listening to his thought and then the flame in his hand turned slight pink too. They all stared at it in awe as the fire sparked up different color gradually but magically, depended on Mickey's emotions at the moment. And judging from the mixture of bright and dark colors right now, he was excited, joyous, nervous and throughout worried. 

"Fuck. We gotta get you there fast before something happen making you shit your pants and burn us alive in the process" - Iggy ruined the moment by saying that and stepped on the gas pedal, continued driving them to their hideout. Mickey snorted and punched Iggy in the arm and got him screaming "Hot!". He mumbled a sorry but a smile was still lingering on his pale face. He decided to extinguish the thing as he clapped his hands and rubbed him palms together. 

They continued driving in silence for a couple of minutes before Iggy slowed them down and parked in front of a crappy apartment 3-storied building on an old dirty street of Michigan. But considering there was no hooligans running around pointing guns with cops on their asses or meth dealers and hand whores around evey corner, the place was much nicer than the South side. 

The Milkoviches got out of the car and nervously strode into the building. They climbed up the 3 flights of dirty stairs and got to the 304 apartment. Iggy pulled out a key from his pocket

"You have her fucking key? Wow you guys must be very serious" - Mandy commented with a smirk

"You have no idea" - He said while twisting the key and opened the door. "She's a little intimidating at first but when she has soften up--"

"Watch out!!" - Colin yelled at he saw an abnormally gigantic brown dog from inside the house charging at Iggy when he opened the door. The thing jumped right up and dug its sharp teeth into his neck, draging him down with it to the ground.l

"Shit!! It's me! It's fucking me, Jess! Fuck!" - The blonde yelped in shock and slight pain from the bite. The dog immidiately realeased its jaws from him and stared its bright red eyes into his. The animal shuttered at its long silky fur started to retracted itself into its skin. Its long snout shrunk in as fur faded away. The dog one second ago was then now tranformed into a girl. A naked girl by that

"Oh fuck, I'm so so sorry babe. Are you ok? Why would you come in this late? I thought you were--" - The girl apologized sweetly as she caress his face

"It's OK. I know who you thought I was. Oh and right... I'd like you to meet the fam" - He huffed out a laughed and flinched slightly for it was hurting his neck. The brunette girl then looked back at the 3 shocked people still standing by the door as her eyes widened in self-conciousness. 

"Fuck! You could have told me... Fuck!"  She transformed back into her dog-self and ran off into a room. 

"She _is_ hot" - Colin said when she was out of sight, earning a middle finger from Iggy when he stumbled back onto his feet. A few seconds later, the girl returned, fully clothed as she smiled akwardly

"Sorry for all that. Just being cautious. Too cautious sometime. Anyway.... I'm Jessie" - She sighed in embaressment and extended her arm for the Milkoviches

"Colin. It's _very_ nice to meet you, Jessie" - He shook her hand while smirking mischieviously for not too long before Iggy elbowed him in the ribs, hard.

"I'm Mandy. And the dumbfounded dork right here is Mickey" - Mickey glared at his sister and shook the girl's hand. 

"Mickey just got his power" - Iggy explained for Mickey was still seemed speechless from everthing that has been happening

"Oh? Really? But I thought only you two--"

"So did we. Appearently he's a late bloomer" - Iggy said as he shook the said kid's shoulder

"Bloom my fucking ass" - He grunted and got a few chuckle from the small group of people. Iggy then silently directed his siblings to set their shits up as he walked Jessie to her kitchen

"Hey, I'm sorry for doing this without asking you first but he just got his power like 4 hours ago. We didn't know what to do and our old man... You know how our old man is, Jess. We just need to stay here a couple of days until we figure shit out. Please" - Iggy pleaded to her in geniune hope. She took his face in her hands as her fingertips grazed across his cheeks

"Of course I'd let you stay here. You can stay as long as you want. The place is really lonely actually. I'm more than happy to help you and your family, Iggs" - She smirked and before she knew it, a pair of warm, trembling lips captured hers as a powerful "thank you" he couldn't mutter out. The pair then walked back to the living room where the siblings were unpacking

"From the look of it, you guys will be staying here for a while so get comfortable. There's only 2 guest room so one of you have to sleep on the couch" - Jessie said 

"I'll sleep on the couch. Closer to the fridge and the beer" - Mickey volunteered as the rest nodded their heads in agreement

"Alright then... I'll be seeing you all a lot for the next couple of days so... Oh and Mickey, get ready because you'll start school on Monday" - Jessie added before she and Iggy disappeared into her bedroom. Mandy and Colin patted him on the back comfortingly before they also gone to their room. They all seemed very eager to get to bed. Who could blame them, it was a long ass night with life changing event after life changing event. Mickey sighed deeply as he striped down to his boxer and threw himself on the couch. His mind took him to every part of the night, the good part and bad, opened him up to new promises and oppoturnity and finally stopped him at a thought of their future, a future without their dad, a future in this new world, with this exotic perspective on things. His heart thumped loudly within as his eyes drifted shut

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that there wasn't much Mickey and Ian in these few chapters but once he started school and they met, I promise there will be a lot more of them instead of just the Milkoviches


	4. New Enviroment

"Motherfucker! Oh shit" - A loud yelp from the kitchen woke everybody up in panic as they ran out of their room. Jessie was fast to turn into her wolf form the second she heard it and dashed out, leaving the boy in her bed scrambling in search of clothing. She rushed out to the kitchen with full intension to strike whatever the treat was as she snarled lowly, but then the girl took a big whiff of every scents in the house and came back clear with no stranger's smell. The wolf girl continued her way to the kitchen area of the apartment as her ruby eyes widened when she saw the fear in Mickey's. His two forearms were on red raging fire and the panic state he was in didn't help calming anything down. He didn't seemed to be in much pain from the fire itself but he was afraid of setting things on fire as well as trying to keep it together, which only add up to the anxiety, which kept the fire burning, and the cycle continued. Mickey frozed at his place as he tried his fucking best to calm himself down but no result came out. Before Jessie could react, Colin came out of nowhere with a fire extinguisher in his hand and sprayed the foam onto his brother

All hell broke loose at that point when Mickey screamed in agony as he doubled up with pain from the contact. The fire within him blew up and consumed his entire body. Red and yellow flame burned on his arms, shoulders, body and hair, he was a fucking human torch. Four pairs of eyes widened in awe and terror before the scene

"Mickey, calm down! You need to calm the fuck down before you get us all killed" - Colin yelled nervously. And it backfired as Mickey just got more anxious

"Shit. Mick, hey. Calm down. It's gonna be OK. Mick, remember that time when you fucked that douche... uh.. Brian up? That shit was funny right?" - Mandy softly said, hoping she was able to calm him down with happy thoughts. The plan turned out to be succeeding as Mickey's heaving breath slowed down to its normal pace. The flame faded away gradually from the top of his head and made its way down

"Yeah... yeah, I guess so. The prick deserved it" - He let out a chuckle at that memory, he could still felt the pleasuring pain on his knuckles when he pummeled the fucker's face in for stealing Mandy's phone and left a naked pic of him in there (who the fuck does that? And especially who the fuck does that to a Milkovich? Stupid little shits, that's who. And stupid little shits deserved some beating). As his grin grew wider the fire faded faster until it was only a spark in his palm. They all let out a long ass relief sigh they were holding in. Mickey rubbed his palms together to put out the spark. Silence fell upon them again as their anxiety slowly subsided. 

"Jesus fuck, what a wake up" - Colin muttered tiredly before yawning and returning to his room. Jessie also ran back to her room and came back out with Iggy's t-shirt and her shorts on. Mandy sighed and approached Mickey to check on him but the guy flinched at her contact

"Calm down. It's OK. You can control this. You won't hurt me. I know you won't" - She said with a comforting smirk, making Mickey wondered how lucky he was for having such a sister.

"I'm sorry. It's just that... I was taking some ice tray out and uh... It burned me" - Mickey said as he showed them his hands, it was burnt. 

"Huh... A fire boy got burned by ice. It does make sense I guess" - Jessie said with a shrug. Now curiosity just kept stacking up in Mickey's mind for he needed to know how his body functioned and how this power worked

"Don't worry. You'll learn what to do and what to avoid soon enough. For now, just relax, and stay away from the fridge would be the best solution" - Jessie said with a smirk and they nodded in agreement

 

 

Monday finally strolled in slowly like the infamous lazy motherfucker it was while Mickey's heart was thumping faster than a horse. He managed to keep the fire burning low the whole weekend by doing a marathon of all Seagal's shits with his siblings and successfully keeping his mind off the flame in him. 

"So, Mick. You're ready for your first big day at the big boy school?" - Jessie asked too sarcastically, it almost seemed like she was serious

"Yes, mom" - He answered as sarcastically as she did with an eyeroll

"Alright smartass. Let's get you going" - Mandy said as she tightened the strap of the backpack on her shoulder and handed one to the boy

"Don't need that shit. Ok, let's move" - He muttered grumpily and exited the house. Iggy drove Mandy and Mickey to school, followed the instruction of his girlfriend. After a couple of minutes, they found themself in front of the most magnificent blocks of brick they had ever seen. This wasn't just a school, it was a gigantic college campus, like MIT or Stanford or shits like that. This wasn't a shitty public school they had in mind when Jessie mention "the school". There was a big green yard with trees and gardens and shits in front of the main doors to the grand hall of the school. There was a big clock on the top of the block, slowly ticking to 9AM. There were students walking around with their friends and none of them looked like they came from a drug addict or thug based household, they were the Northside kids. And that made the Southside kids in the crusty old car felt out of place as fuck.

"Holy shit. How could we afford this Yale bullshit? Have you seen our wallets, Jessie?" - Mickeu exclaimed in disbelief of the sight before them. Iggy opened his mouth to say something but the brunette girl beat him to it

"It's OK. You don't have to pay for anything. The principal is a mutant and he owed my dad a favor. Also he has a soft spot for mutated youngsters, especially lost ones. That's why this school is the best mutant-friendly center in the whole state" - Jessie explained

"By day is just a regular college but by night the mutants kids stick around and they got together and learned about their shits under the instruction of Mr. Cole. It's like a small club but trust me, it ain't small. 40% of these kids here are mutants. This is where your brothers learned to control their shit, I did too. It's great" - She continued, sucessfully cleared the confusion and worry the two black haired siblings had. But excitement, anxiety and enthusiasm they held was still continuing to pound in their head.

"Oh, goddammit" - Mickey sighed as the flame sparked up again. He took deep breath to repostion himself and put out the thing.

"Good luck, shitheads. Learn something useful. Call us immediately if shit hits" - Iggy said with a dumb smile and Mandy punched him in the arm

"Sure thing, dumbass. And thank you, Jessie" She smiled genuienly at the girl and Jessie nodded to her as a "You're welcome". The vehicle rolled its tire and drove off, leaving the two disoriented, overwhelmed, worried kids to their new enviroment with no clue where to start. But they're Milkoviches. Milkoviches survived. They'll figure it out. 

They'll figure it out

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a fucking procrastinator. I promise they'll meet in the next chapter. I should probably tag this shit 'Slow burn' because I'll drag it out with my lazy writing. Sorry


	5. Freedom

Mickey let out a sigh as he sat his lazy ass down onto the school chair. He had picked the seat in the furthest row of the lecturing hall because he knew he won't be learning shit from the school nor did he want to. He just need to get through the day without exploding or imploding and get his shit sort out properly by the so-called mutant night club. Mandy had left for her class after giving him a pat on the back which he brushed off and called her skank as a reply. Douchebag was her comeback before she disappeared down the hall. 

Gazing his blue eyes over the grand room, not really focusing on anything, Mickey tried not to bring his attention back to his hands. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. His breathing set a comforting rhythm crowding the anxiety he was supressing. His strategy was not to feel any extreme emotion or he was bound to burst into flame again so he just kept breathing and tried his best not to let any feeling get to him. Jesus christ, now he felt like that Elsa chick from the kids movie Mandy made him watched. 'Conceal, don't fucking feel' The movie version didn't have the word fuck in it, but still. 

The students slowly got in, one by one, sometimes by noisy groups until the place was packed, they all seemed very avoidant towards the new kid with an attitude and FUCK U-UP tattooed knuckles.

"Southside" - They whispered to each other not so discreetly and immediately avoid making eye contact with the guy when he glared at them coldly.

"Fucking northside" - He thought to himself. If they were in his town, he wouldn't give two thoughts about knocking some heads together just for giving him looks. But right now, the last thing he needed was a fuck up in this new life and more important... a few burning bodies because he was sure as shit would burst if he got out of the seat. 'Don't fucking feel' it is. The bell finally rang as the students slowly returned to their seat. A middle aged woman with a fancy briefcase strode in proudly, she sure looked like a standard college professor, not like those shitty, sad teachers at their old public school. 

"Alright, class. I hope you have all read the third chapter at home like I asked because I don't have the time to do this here. So, who can tell me what is approxamation theory?" - She said while drawing some curvy lines on the blackboard. A lot of hands were raised up in eager of answering the question while Mickey was thinking what the fuck class was he in. He let out a sigh of defeat as he laid his head down onto his folder arms on the table and decided to just sleep through the damn thing.

He managed to pulled through the day without burning people up, mostly because he was asleep half the time and being a distant quiet asshole the other half. The final bell rang as a request for everyone to fuck off as Mickey slid his way through the crowded hall and met with his sister at the library. The place was quite empty due to the lack of enthusiasm for reading from the kids here

"Hey, how was your first day? Mine was a bitch" - He rubbed his neck tiredly

"Yeah, tell me about it. Couldn't understand half the shit they were saying. And the northside little shits are the worst" - She said as Mickey nodded in agreement. As if on cue, a pack of bitches and douchebags strolled in as they whispered something to each other with eyes glaring at the two siblings. Mcikey could feel his blood simmering in his vain, as in literally simmering from the fire within. They laughed to each other, Mandy sneered at them in disgust before returing her attention to her brother, barely, because she was still grinding her teeth together when she was trying to distract herself. The Milkovich side of her was screaming 'punch the fuck out of them' but her Mandy side was saying 'You need this life. Mickey needs this life. You can't fuck it up. Just ignore them'

The ignoring plan was working quite well (for a brief 3 seconds) but then the tall blondie in a jersey with his arms around a girl walked dangerously close to Mickey and knocked his shoulder roughly against Mickey's

"Shit" - Mandy could barely whisper to herself when the expected happened. Flame consumed Mickey as he groaned at the group with fire in his eyes and on his arms. It took him one second to snap out of his rage and remember that this shit was supposed to be hidden. Oh shit, he fucked up. Now everyone will know about this mutant shit. Fuck, why did they leave him alone when he was unstabke like this? His mind was all over the place as the fire kept burning. All eyes in the libraby were on him and he felt like this was it, goodbye new life.

"Woah woah, calm down, man. We were just joking. Jesus. Tense much?" - The blonde yelped but he was snickering along with his friends. Mickey's brows pinched together in confusion but then it turned into annoyance

"You're... fucking mutant?" - He asked and the blonde nodded while the rest was still flinching from the fire. He wandered his gaze across the grand room and found the disapproval the kids' eyes instead of utter shock and terror, which means they were brobably all mutant and just annoyed that a new kid was making a scene. He finally found his steady breath and calmed down. The flame was put out on its own as Mickey scrubbed his face tiredly.

"This is too exhausting. You know where the.... mutant club bullshit is happening?" - He asked. A smug grin cracked on the blonde's face, and god, what Mickey would give to punch the fucking thing off

"It'll happen in 30 minutes. Usually we gather in the library but with Fire Boy over here I think it's safer to do it at the pool today" - He chuckled and his group laughed along although the joke was tasteless as shit. Already gotten the information he needed and the fact that he had had it up to his neck with their bullshit, Mickey turned and walked away from the group to a corner of the library

"Thanks" - Mandy said, sarcastically, before she made her way to his brother as well. The kids from the said corner cleared out instantly, clearly not interested in messing with the fire guy. Mickey rolled his eyes and sat down on a chair with Mandy quickly took the seat beside. The two siblings sat in silence for a painful 30 minutes and just focused on their steady breath. They observated the place, noticed the arrival of the supposedly mutant kids increased gradually. There was a lot of mutants here, probably 40% of the like Jessie said, considered the fact that the empty library from 30 minutes ago now was packed with students and even some teachers, over half a dozen of them. Mickey even saw the professor from his early class. "Night club" was a highly understatment for this thing. He wondered if the head of this school was a guy in a wheel chair. Just as the thought set, a perfectly suited man in his forties but still as sharp as a pencil strolled in the crowed room. The buzzing sound of chattering stopped instantly at the present of the man. He must be very powerful for being able to do that. That made Mandy thought how Jessie got a connection to this mighty principal.

"Good to see you again, my lovely students. And not so lovely ones" - He spoke up loudly and confidently, sending shivers down people's spine as he glared coldly but firmly at the group of loud whispering kids, aka the blondie's group from earlier.

"We have all got the hang of everything so let's not watse everybody's precious times and get on with it" - He ordered simply and all immediately obeyed as they splitted up in big and small groups in every corner of the grand room. Mickey and Mandy were dumbfounded as they was once again lost in these people's activities. Mickey let out a sigh as he sat back down on his chair while Mandy was feaking out on what to do. She was about to run off and search for Mr. Cole when a slash of red among the crowd called for her. Mandy's face lighten up immediately as she squeezed her way through the people and approached the boy. When she was out of sight, Mickey almost tried to go after her but he just sat back down on his oh-so comfortable chair, sighed and closed his eyes and wait for her to come back. Can this day get any longer?

"Thank god you're here. And thank god you're a mutant. Can you please help me out, just one more time? I have no idea what to do right now" - Mandy pleaded to the redhead once she got close to him

" 'Course. First we need to get you to Mrs. Hanningan over there to check in on what's your ability is to sort you in different groups. There are a lot of groups depends on your powers, the physical group, the psychic group, the element group,..." - The ginger kept ranting as Mandy's eyes grew wider and wider after every statement in confusion.

"Shit. I'm losing you, aren't I?" - He asked with a chuckle and Mandy nodded

"She can explain it better than me, come on" - The boy said, already on his way to Mrs. Hanningan at the far left corner of the place

"Wait, let me get my brother" - She said

"You have a brother?" His brows shot up in suprise as Mandy laughed and tugged on his arms, prompting him to follow

 

"Where the fuck has she gone to?" Mickey's patience was wearing thin as he muttered and finally opened his eyes from his brief nap. As if on cue, the said black haired girl walked back towards him, and she wasn't alone. Towing by the hand, a redheaded boy followed her steps and approached Mickey.

"Hey, this is my friend. Met him in class, saved me from that pervert of a professor and appearently he's a mutant too!" - Mandy said excitedly 

"Hi. I'm Ian" - Ian said with a small smile as he extended a hand for Mickey to grasp. The brunette's eyes however wandered up and down the boy before him instead of to his hand. And holy shit, did that make his heart jump. That ruffled up fiery hair accompanied with thousands of hidden but also visible freckkes and that weirdly hot alien looking every gingersnapper posessed. Holy shit, why is this happening to him? He just discovered his attraction toward men only a few months ago but it wasn't like he was allowed to just fucking declare his love for ass fucking for the whole southside to hear. Especially not under the roof he was living, with the heinous of an homophobic asshole father he had. 

And then it hit him: the fucker was gone. They made it out of that horrble life, they landed here, not under that man's roof, not under his rules, they made it out. They were fucking free. With this new discovery about a whole new magical perpestive of life, and _this_ new life, _they were free_. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Mickey clapped his hand firmly over the redhead's. His whole body electricfied at the touch but somehow, he didn't burst into flame at this new feeling

"I'm Mickey"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I was studying and being sick half of the week and the other half, well, I was just being a lazy little shit. Hope this chapter worked out well because I was half asleep when writing this and didn't edit it. I'll do it tomorrow (a procrastinator's anthem)


End file.
